


The Fatherly Hope.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his own misgivings, Severus must fulfil his last promise to Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fatherly Hope.

**Title** : _ **The Fatherly Hope.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : Pekeleke

**Word Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 320: Memorial.

**Warnings** : None

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** : Despite his own misgivings, Severus must fulfill his last promise to Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N:** I wrote two variations on the same theme for this prompt and then couldn't make up my mind about which one to post, so I decided to give you both! :)  
 

_**The Fatherly Hope.** _

  
"You don't have to do this, Severus..."  
  
"I promised him."  
  
"True, but... "  
  
"I have to do it. I've woken up smiling for anentire year now. I thought it'd never happen... I shouldn't have promised him something thisridiculous."  
  
"Hejust wanted you to be happy and carefree, like a fatherly hope of sorts."  
  
Severus' wand drew a curled mustache on the statue's face as he addressed the Memorial quietly:  
"I'm marrying Harry tomorrow, Albus. I'm sorry the mustache looks wobbly, but... I hate doing this to you."  
  
Harry hugged him tightly.  
"He's... happy, Severus. Look! He just smiled."    
  


End file.
